


Blow My Brains Out

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dwight is in a skirt, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jake likes it, Kink Shaming, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dwight is forced to attend a Halloween party where he finds a blackout-drunk Jake Park tending the drink stand.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Blow My Brains Out

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN I haven't written smut in forever. if any of my friends read this?... no you didn't 💕

“What're you doing? “

Dwight jumped at the voice, practically throwing himself off of the dirty mattress. Only now did he realize how weird he looked, dressed in Jake's sweatpants paired with Meg's shirt. Quentin stood on the steps leading down to the basement with his hands on his hips, looking at him like he'd grown a second head.

“Um, sleeping? “ Was all he could think of. 

“Why haven’t you joined us? “ He said, skipping down the stairs and standing across from him on the dusty floor. 

“Oh, “ Dwight murmured. He could understand why the teen was down here now. They were ‘celebrating' Halloween today, even though they had no idea how much time had passed since summer (they could hardly even gauge it had been summer recently, the only tell being the slight humidity in the fog). 

Quentin looked cute in a sense, dressed in one of Feng Min's newer outfits with a draping top and pink skirt. He couldn’t even focus on the rare look of relaxation on Quen's face with how tied up his mind felt. 

“Well, I’ve never really been one for Halloween, and I don’t trust the killers to keep their word on being peaceful with us… “ He played with his hair nervously, hoping Quentin couldn’t see through his obvious lies. With his face lighting up after a moment, he obviously could. 

“If you don’t have anyone to go with you don’t have to be embarrassed about it, “ Quentin said with sudden realization. “I mean, I don’t have anyone, plenty of people don’t. I could set you up with David or something – “

“No! I mean, I’m fine… David and I haven’t really been on good terms lately. “

“He ask you out? “ He said. Quentin was smarter than he thought- not that he thought he was stupid or anything. Was he that predictable?

His silence was conformation, as he couldn’t bring himself to talk out of shame. No one would reject David- he felt guilt from that alone. 

“I’m not making fun of you, Dweet, “ He flicked his head, causing him to yelp and get off of his feet. “I'll be your date. Stop sulking around and come on. “ 

____________________________________________________________________________

Someone hooted from across the room.

Dwight wanted to curl up and die; Quentin somehow managed to steal a few outfits from the girls and try them on him without anyone noticing. He said something about the girls dressing him up thinking it was funny, yada-yada. He tried to pull the short skirt over his legs as much as he could, embarrassed by the thought of his friends seeing him like this. Quen on the other hand was having the night of his life, dancing somewhere off to the side with Feng Min as a few others cheered them on. He felt so awkward now that his third wheel had left him to socialize on his own.

As he lifted his head to see who had cat called him, anyone from a mile away could see how confused he was. How drunk did Jake- of all people- have to be to take any form of flirting up?

He walked over to him slowly, wanting any form of communication with someone regardless of how it happened. Jake had his arm halfway dipped in the ‘punch’ bowl (not that Dwight could complain, he didn’t plan to get any anyways) with an empty cup in his other hand.

“Who put you in charge of the drinks? “ Dwight teased.

“Who put you in a skirt? “ He retorted back. With consideration he added, “Not that I’m complaining, I mean. You're cute. “

He smoothed the cheap fabric out, wanting to look at least a little presentable. “Thanks. You look… unique. “

It looked like Jake robbed a vampire, wearing a now-tousled trench coat and bloodstained button-up with the ugliest boots he's ever seen. He didn’t do any complimentary makeup or even attempt to brush his hair, unlike Dwight; all dolled up with blush and eyeliner with a cute little bow in his bangs.

“Where were you? “ Jake asks after a moment.

“Err- I was in the basement with Quen. I felt bad after rejecting David. “

“You rejecting David? That’s a turn of events. “ He said with a grin. “What about Quen? What were you doing with him? “

“Nothing dirty! “ Dwight said instantly. “He just stumbled upon me down there. I didn’t even plan to show up, but he wouldn’t leave until I came. “

Jake huffed, scooping his cup into the bowl and gulping it down instantly. He took a look over at a wide-eyed Dwight before taking another cup.

“You should have a drink. You look like you need a little loosening up. “ He didn’t wait for an answer, instead placing it in his hand with a wink. 

He laughed nervously, taking a sip. “I haven’t drank since college. “

Jake shrugged, scooting over in his chair to leave a bit of space for him to sit. He patted the seat with a waiting expression. He sat down almost instantly, watching the others around them in earnest. 

Kate had taken Feng from Quentin, leaving him with Cheryl. There was hardly anyone not dancing, even if they weren’t with anyone. Steve was spinning Nancy around the floor, almost hitting a disgruntled Ace on the way. His friends all seemed to be having fun.

“See them over there? “ Jake said, pointing in the direction of Zarina and another girl he couldn’t quite determine from this angle. They looked like they were devouring each other, Zarina obviously drunk out of her mind. 

Dwight cringed. “Looks like it’s all teeth. I can’t imagine how that would be fun. “

“I don’t either. Too wet. “ 

David was sitting by himself, looking solemnly at the floor. He frowned at the sight, afraid of putting him down too harshly.

“Don’t worry about it, “ Jake said, almost reading his mind. “I saw him getting all handsy with Jane yesterday. I’m sure he doesn’t miss you too much. “ 

Almost on queue, Jane got up from her stay by the door to offer David a dance. 

David never piqued his interest. Too brutish, too loud, too big. He made him uncomfortable if anything: he reminded him of his bullies in middle school. Jake was a nice change of pace, always kind to Dwight even if they didn’t talk a lot. He usually hung out with Quentin or Claudette but he was one of his favorites to chat with. Seeing this other side of Jake was weird but not unwelcome.

“Thanks for lending me your pants. “ Thinking about Jake reminded him of it; Dwight had completely soaked his regular set of clothing a while ago. Most of the survivors pitched in to lend him clothes, David going the extra mile once by giving him his favorite shirt and going half-naked for the rest of the week. It made him want to throw up thinking about it.

Jake looked like he was thinking for a moment. “Any time, but I like you better in that. “

He tried to form a sentence but nothing would come out. Was Jake really flirting with him?

Dwight was shaking a bit, unsure of what to say but wanting to please him. He had a stutter as he spoke, but he hoped Jake could still understand what he said as he whispered into his ear, “Would you like me better with them off? “

He arched his eyebrow. “Is Dwight Fairfield flirting with me? “ 

“Is he? “ He said quietly, moving in to press his lips against Jake's.

His hands cautiously wandered to Dwight's hips, pulling him up from the chair and onto the floor. “Let’s not make a fool of ourselves here, okay? We should go somewhere. “ 

“Am I going too fast? “ He worried, combing his fingers through his hair. 

“No, no. I just don’t want the Hulk over there to see us and beat me up. “ He vaguely gestured to David, occupied with Jane dancing on his lap. 

“Yikes. Yeah, understandable… “

Jake lead him out of the house and into the street. He was basically pulling him around the neighborhood, looking for an unoccupied house- not that anyone lived in them, but he was sure there were a few people dodging the party somewhere else.  
“We can go to the Preschool? “ He suggested.

“You want to fuck in a Preschool? “ Jake murmured, yet he had changed direction to head that way.

“Who said we were going to do that? “ Dwight said playfully, but he made it clear in his voice that he was only joking. He was nervous, first and foremost- embarrassed to be a virgin, to be wearing these stupid clothes, embarrassed of how Jake would think of him. His ego would die out soon and he would probably scare Jake away with his anxious ramblings. 

He hadn’t even noticed that they were now heading inside, almost tumbling down the stairs with their teenager-levels of enthusiasm.

Jake took a quick glance at the clothes already strewn across the floor (some of which were his) with curiosity. He let Dwight move onto the dirt-covered bed by himself, taking a seat beside him. 

He experimentally ran his fingers through Jake's hair, playing in it as he leaned in for another passionate kiss. The two both shared the same view of making out so he instead pressed playful kisses wherever felt important.

Jake's lips lingered on a spot right underneath his neck as he mumbled, “Is this okay? “

Dwight eagerly nodded.

Experimental hands felt at his skirt, kneading at the soft thighs underneath. He had never been touched intimately; it was embarrassing, almost, how red his face was although nothing had happened yet. Jake didn’t seem to mind, too occupied with looking Dwight up and down. 

His neck felt a bit sore now, more than pampered by his partner. He let Jake pull him up on his lap carefully moving his legs aside. He was admiring his body slowly, looking closer at the details he'd missed earlier. 

“Are you wearing a bra? “ Jake said, surprise flooding his voice.

“I guess, “ He says. He'd completely forgotten about that until he felt the other's rough hands pulling at the straps. He was kind of glad to get it off of him; it put unnecessary weight on his chest.

“You should wear things like this more often, “ he said thoughtfully as he removed the top from Dwight's chest. “You look cute in them. It suits you. “

He giggled at that. “I might. Do you think sober you would agree? “

“I’m sure he won’t mind. “

He wasn’t sure what to do next. He looked into Jake's hazy eyes expectantly, hoping for at least a bit of instruction.

“Do you want it in your mouth or your ass? “

He couldn’t help but laugh at him, but quickly responded, “Um, can I use my hands? “

“That’s alright, “ he said, guiding Dwight's hands to his pants. “You can take them off if you want. Tell me if anything is wrong. “

He nodded, removing Jake's pants and boots in one motion. He was glad to finally get those out of the way; he could hardly focus when it was in view. Jake was probably average-sized, but Dwight didn’t know nor care.

“Do I put anything on it? “ He questioned quickly.

“If you don’t have anything, just use your spit. Won't hurt anyone. “

Dwight was shaking now, scared to disappoint him. He pulled the boxers down a bit, removing Jake's length from the tight fabric. He wet his hands earnestly, starting in a slow pumping motion.

Jake muffled his noises with his sleeve, his face all but showing the pleasure he was feeling. He let off for a moment to pull Dwight closer to him, feeling across his chest with his nimble fingers. Dwight couldn’t help but whine at that. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and rest his arms.

“Use your wrists if your arms hurt. “ Jake said, catching his breath as well. “Damn, Dwight. You feel great. “

He smiled a bit, whispering a thanks as he continued on, willing himself to go faster as he added a jerk to the motion. Jake almost kicked out at him in surprise but instead grabbed his hands to push him down further. His moans sounded almost strangled

“Fuck, Dwight- You’re doing amazing. Oh fuck… “ Jake was shaking as he pulled Dwight in for a passionate kiss, pressing his hand to his face to keep him in place.

Dwight wanted this night to feel special to the both of them (although Jake probably wouldn’t remember) so he quickly pulled away from their embrace, licking the inside of mouth before pushing his head down onto Jake's member.

It was almost immediately after that Jake was almost screaming in pleasure, his back arched and head tilted backward as he came.

Dwight honestly couldn’t complain, swallowing as much as he could before the taste got too much for him and he spit the rest out. Jake was still trying to get over his climax but he gave a strained laugh at that.

“How was that? “ He said nervously.

“That was amazing, Dwight. Oh fuck.. Don’t you worry. You done amazing. “ Jake rubbed his eyes slowly before taking a good look at him. “Do you need to come? “

“I’m fine. I don’t want to feel the guilt of getting Claud's skirt dirty later. I’m sure we can do that next time? “

“Next time? “ He teased.

“Oh, you know what I mean. Don’t push it. “ 

Jake pulled him in for one last kiss, this one feeling warm and sweet. He could get used to this.

“Are you going back to the party? “ Dwight asked after they moved apart.

“I'd rather stay here with you. “

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this xiskxksks but LURCH I KNOW YOU READ THIS. QUENTIN IN A SKIRT 😳💕💕 okay. that'ss all. go check out their works 🤠👍👍


End file.
